Laberinto de indecisión
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Hermione está indecisa en que hacer...


Laberinto de indecisión  
  
Autora: Amidala  
  
Este FF va dedicado a David (en quien se basa el personaje de Harry), a Noe, a Rosa y a Anna (gracias por vuestro apoyo chicas  
  
La historia de mi indecisión comienza aquí...  
  
Mi nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger y no sé como he llegado a la situación de hoy en día, dañar al chico que más he querido y que por lo que me veo más me ha querido de toda mi vida.  
  
Mi historia comienza un 2 de febrero, ese día empecé a ver a Harry Potter como una persona diferente, básicamente... me empezó a gustar. Yo se lo dije a mis amigas y el 14 de febrero, Harry fue mío. Aún hoy en día no sé como pasó, solo sé que me gustaba y que yo en aquel momento quería aquello, pero después de toda esa felicidad empezó mi pesadilla...  
  
Cuando empecé a salir con Harry, todo era felicidad, no me lo podía creer, estaba con uno de los chicos más guapos que había conocido, lo que no sabía es que toda esa felicidad se vería prontamente cortada a causa de un velo negro que lo cubrió todo, y ese velo tiene nombre propio: Ronald Weasley...  
  
Yo estuve saliendo con ron 9 meses y en ese tiempo le di todo lo que me pidió y más, me volví totalmente sumisa, dejé de lado a mis amigas (algo que nunca me perdonaré, ya que ellas están a mi lado cuando las necesito), cambié todos los aspectos de mi carácter que a él no le gustaban, me pasaba el día entre chicos y ya no hacía aquellas cosas que me tranquilizaban como leer o escribir, porque él ocupaba todo mi tiempo y espacio. Cuando íbamos a hacer 8 meses yo finalmente cedí y acepté a acostarme con él, yo lo hice con todo el amor que tenía en mi corazón y a pesar de que lo pasé muy mal a causa del dolor, era feliz, porque había perdido mi inocencia con el chico al que yo amaba, él me hizo cruzar la barrera de la adolescencia, convirtió mi cuerpo de adolescente en un cuerpo de mujer, más todo no podía ser felicidad... ya que tuve una falsa alarma de embarazo y me entró el miedo. ¡YO MADRE! Solo tenía 17 años y no sabía que hacer... ¿Cómo reaccionarían mis padres? Tendría que dejarlo todo a un lado, mis estudios, mis amigos, en resumen... mi vida... él en esos momentos me dio todo su apoyo, más cuando descubrimos que no era más que eso, una falsa alarma, lo empecé notar distante, ¿Será porque le dije q no m quería volver a acostar con él? Mucha gente me dice que fue eso, pero yo prefiero creer que no, y así después de casi 1 mes me dejó... Yo no estaba preparada para eso... ¡no lo estaba! Solo dos días antes, él me dijo que me quería, que me amaba con locura que yo lo hacía feliz y que jamás me dejaría... Él me dijo que me dejaba porque no estaba preparado para una relación seria y que no quería novia, por lo menos durante un par de años, y me dijo que no me dejaría de querer nunca... una vil mentira, porque ahora 6 meses después tiene novia desde hace varios, pero me da igual, a ella le deseo felicidad, y a él... le deseo que no le haga lo mismo que a mí, porque de aquella, ¡utilizaré toda mi inteligencia y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerle la vida imposible a ese gilipollas!  
  
Cuando empecé a salir con Harry me entró el miedo, en muchos aspectos, ellos dos se parecían, y sentí pánico de que me hiciese lo mismo... no estaba preparada para confiar en ningún chico, aún no... así que simplemente le dije la verdad, que no estaba preparada para tener novio y de ese modo lo dejé... grave error... porque él siguiendo el consejo de unos anormales los cuales se hacen llamar amigos de él, le instaron a que se liara con Ginny Weasley. Él pensando que así me recuperaría aceptó y de eso modo nos hizo daño a las dos, a ella porque de todos es sabido que a la menor de las Weasley le gusta Harry y a mí porque sentí... ¿qué sentí? no es fácil de explicar, porque no eran celos, era... traición... Harry no siguió con Ginny y si no hubiese sido por mi amiga Luna, yo no le habría vuelto a hablar jamás, pero bueno... equivocarse es de humanos ¿no?  
  
Finalmente no recuerdo como (más bien creo q no quiero), volvimos a salir juntos, pero él siempre me acusa de no ser sincera con él y yo me pregunto ¿Con quién soy sincera yo? siempre se supo que mis sentimientos son un enigma para todo el mundo. E intentando enmendar este error, le dije que muchas veces me acordaba de Ron, no porque me gustase ni nada así, sino porque fue la persona que me hizo sentir mas alegría, dolor y placer de toda mi vida. Y él me dijo que no estaba dispuesto a seguir con alguien que aún no hubiese olvidado a su ex, y de este modo volvimos a cortar. Yo me quedé impactada, él sabe que es el chico al que más he querido, sabía que solo lo quería a él, que Ron no era más que un borrón en mi vida y aún así me dijo esto. Yo me quedé destrozada y decidí no volver a ser sincera con él nunca jamás en la vida, ni con él ni con nadie, es un modo de autodefensa y me funciona muy bien, así por lo menos no me dañan porque al no conocerme, no me pueden dar donde más me duela.  
  
Yo un día en el que el alcohol había hecho mella en mí por primera vez en mi vida, me lié con un chico, supongo que en el fondo de mi ser intentaba olvidar a aquella cara que no me dejaba dormir por las noches, y a él le sentó muy mal, a pesar de que tiempo atrás él había hecho los mismo, tras mucho hablar él me perdonó y decidimos ser amigos. Éramos amigos, pero aún así yo lo quería con todo mi ser. En un loco intento por olvidarme de él de una vez por todas, yo... ahogué mis penas con uno de los estudiantes más guapos de todo Hogwarts, el cual me había gustado dos años atrás, pero eso solo me sirvió para hacerme más daño a mi misma, menuda tontería... ¿verdad? Días después... cuando el alcohol volvió a hacer mella en mi por segunda vez, yo le confesé a Harry todo lo que sentía por él, le dije que nunca había dejado de quererlo y que tenía todo mi corazón, así terminamos en un baile de besos en el que me sentía feliz. Más... descubrí que él se va a estudiar lejos y toda mi felicidad se disipó, cuando volvía a ser feliz, él se va de mi lado para ir a estudiar lejos ¡no era justo! Me sentí mal, herida, me sentí sola, perdía lo más importante de mi vida y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, eso me torturaba. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que me propuse olvidarlo como fuera, pero soy incapaz y aunque lo intento, su recuerdo siempre va conmigo, quiero apartarme de el y no puedo y aunque sé que sus besos son para mí tan malos como la peor de las drogas, soy incapaz de pasar sin ellos, esos besos por una parte me hacen sentir dichosa, pero por otra me lastiman como si fueran pequeños puñales, porque sé que se va a ir y que no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo, sé que dentro de un par de meses cogerá sus maletas y se irá lejos y aunque vendrá a visitarnos... no será lo mismo. Una parte de mí, está loca por consolarse con él, por besarle, por amarle, por volver a cruzar esa línea que separa el cariño del amor, pero la otra, la parte racional me dice que le deje ir y que rehaga mi vida con otra persona, pero la pregunta es... ¿con quien? Tomaré una decisión, puede que para bien, puede que para mal, eso el tiempo lo decidirá.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOS  
  
Pfffff, como me a costado ¡Yo siendo sincera! Ver y no creer... pero weno, da igual no es nada grave xD, dejadme reviews y enviadme E-mails con vuestras opiniones  
  
BEEEEEESOS A TODOOOOO 


End file.
